This contract provides program management support for caBIG[unreadable], a collaborative information network that accelerates the discovery of new approaches for the detection, diagnosis, treatment, and prevention of cancer sponsored by the National Cancer Institute (NCI) and its activities are supervised by the National Cancer Institute Center for Bioinformatics and Information Technology (NCI-CBIIT).